


In Case You Didn't Know

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Making Out, New Years Eve, New Years kisses, World Juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: Mikey was kinda weird like that. Nate never really minded that much, Mikey would still cuddle him on the during long road trips on the dark bus and sit on his lap but was always a little hesitant when it came to kissing in public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forwardpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardpass/gifts).



> Written for an exchange, I hope you like it!

The game was kinda shit, Canada lost in their own building to none other than the United States of America. It fucking sucked, their first loss of the tournament, but Mikey can’t help but feel a little excited that Nate was here to see him play.

He’s missed Nate and hasn’t seen him since before Christmas, which is a long time to go with out seeing your boyfriend when you’re basically attached at the hip. The Steelheads had a few days off for New Years so Nate came to Toronto to watch Mikey play for his country. He sat in the front row wearing the #9 ‘McLeod’ Jersey he stole from Mikey’s closet, cheering on his boyfriend louder than anyone else in the crowd. Sure, Canada lost, but Nate was still proud of his boyfriend and couldn’t wait to see him.

“Nate!” Mikey said as he caught sight of Nate in his bright red jersey outside of Team Canada’s locker room. He made his way over, falling so easily into Nate’s inviting arms.

“Hi. Sorry about the game. I thought you played well.” Mikey hadn’t gotten a ton of shifts but made the ones he had count. 

“Thanks.” Mikey smiled his little half smile, blond hair fluffy and damp from his shower before sneaking a look around to see if anyone was watching them. Nate wanted to kiss him so bad but settled for pulling him into another hug, letting Mikey rest his head against his shoulder for a second before separating. 

Mikey was kinda weird like that. Nate never really minded that much, Mikey would still cuddle him on the during long road trips on the dark bus and sit on his lap but was always a little hesitant when it came to kissing in public. It’s not like he was ashamed or anything, Mikey was just a little shy. Nate insisted that it was fine, but Mikey couldn’t help feeling a little guilty that he didn’t always show Nate the love he deserved. Tonight he was going to try to change that, because Nate deserved the world.

“So uh, I told Dylan we’d meet up with him and Mitch and Auston for New Years. Is that ok?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“They told me to meet them at 9 and I’m kinda tired so we can go back the hotel and nap and stuff.”

“And stuff?” Nate laughs, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

“Shut up.” Mikey smiles, but drags Nate with him back to the hotel.

Pierre texted Mikey that he was out with his family, meaning they had the whole room to themselves for the time being. Which was good, because Mikey fucking missed Nate.

As soon the door clicks shut to the Mikey’s hotel room, Mikey surges forward, pining Nate against the adjacent wall and tilting his head up to kiss him. Nate’s hands find his hips, holding Mikey against him as he parts his lips for Mikey’s tongue. Its messy and sloppy, but they don’t exactly have all the time in the world before Pierre comes back. Mikey gets one of Nate’s thighs between his legs, allowing Nate to feel how hard he’s getting. It’s way different than how it was half an hour ago before they were behind closed doors, Mikey barley even touching Nate in public. Nate can’t help but wonder sometimes.

“Mmm. Bed.” Mikey mumbles against his parted lips, blond hair a fluffy mess.

Nate lets go of his hips, running his hands over Mikey’s shoulders and helping him out of his jacket. He shrugs out of his jersey and hoodie, helping Mikey with the buttons on his shirt after. Nate has to stop for a moment and take in the sight in front of him; Mikey is now struggling with getting his pants off but it still makes Nate’s heart skip a beat. His fluffy blond hair is a little messed up from their making out, a pink blush complementing his cheeks and tiny smile tugging on the lips Nate loves to kiss so much. Words can barely describe how Nate feels for this beautiful boy.

“C’mere.” Nate smiles, tugging Mikey over to the bed. He sits down on the edge, Mikey immediately crawling up to straddle his lap wearing nothing but briefs. Mikey rests a hand on Nate’s bare chest, the other cupping the back of his neck as he leans in to kiss him. 

“Mmm. Missed you, Nater.” Mikey mumbles against his lips, pulling back and pecking him once quickly. 

“Me, too.” Nate says, running his hands down Mikey’s sides to rest on his hips. He still can’t help but wonder, though. If Mikey missed him and was so eager to kiss him why didn’t he do it at the rink? Nate knows, he does, that Mikey isn’t ashamed of him at all, but sometimes thoughts like that are hard to keep in the back of your mind.

“Uh, hey, Mikey.” Nate says a little shakily. He’s still holding his hips, but Mikey has gone to work on Nate’s neck, pressing and sucking little kisses into the soft skin.

“Mmm.” Mikey hums.

“Mikey.” Nate says strong enough that Mikey pulls away to look at him, pouting the slightest bit.

“What.”

“Um, how come you don’t, uh, kiss me in public? Like, around the guys and stuff.” Nate chokes out nervously, voice dying a little towards the end.

Mikey’s face falls, his bottom lip dragged between his teeth as his perfect eye brows draw together. He’s still on Nate’s lap, sitting on his strong thighs, Nate’s hands on his hips. It’s quiet between the two of them for a moment. Mikey doesn’t really want to say anything, but it looked like it had costed Nate a lot to say that. He deserves an answer, at least.

He sits back, ducking his head a little before finally responding. 

“I’m sorry.” Mikey says quietly. It’s the only thing he can really think to say. Nate is always so open with their love. He hugs Mikey after big wins and kisses his cheek in the dark during long road trips. Nate deserves more, Mikey thinks. More from me.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad or anything, I just... wanna know why I guess?” Nate says, because he doesn’t want Mikey to feel like he’s doing anything wrong here.

“I-I don’t know... I mean, I love you. And I know that and you know that and that’s what matters. Everyone else doesn’t matter.” Mikey replies, and he means it. Nothing else matters when he’s with Nater.

“I love you, too, Mikey.” Nate says, grinning as he leans in for another kiss. He gets his arms around Mikey and leans back so Mikey falls on top of him, giggling against his mouth as he tries to steady himself. Nate is flat on his back, Mikey looming over him, one hand planted on the bed the other on Nate’s chest.

The conversation is dropped after that, which is probably for the best because it’s been a while since Mikey has seen his boyfriend and they currently have an empty hotel room all to themselves. They’re laying together afterward, spent and a little sweaty and about to drift off. It’s ok, they have no where to be for a few hours. Mikey starts to think again about what Nate said. He knows Nate wasn’t upset really, but he couldn’t help feeling a little guilty. It’s not really a big deal. He kisses Nate all the time, he could probably do it in front of their friends as well.

_________________________________________

“Mikey! Nate!” Mikey heard as he stepped into the restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. He looked in the direction of the voice to find Dylan, Mitch, and Auston Matthews sitting in one of those circular booth things. The restaurant, which was more of a bar type thing with TVs on nearly every wall showing hockey, was pretty packed with people ready to celebrate the new year. 

Both Mitch and Auston had toques on, pulled pretty low over their faces so they wouldn’t get recognized but it was dark enough that they didn’t really need to worry. Mitch was curled into Auston a little, Auston’s arm around his shoulders holding him close.

“Hey guys.” Nate said as he sat down next to Mikey. “We fell asleep, sorry if we’re late.”

“Yeah I’m sure you were sleeping, but this means you better be able to make it to midnight.” Dylan laughs

Dinner was good, it always is when they’re out with friends. Mitch and Auston are super cute. Mitch leaned into Auston the whole time, Auston resting a hand on his knee and sneaking adoring glances at his boyfriend. Dylan thought it was gross, Mikey was too busy looking at Nate the same way to care. 

Nate looked good. Well, he always looks good, but right now he looks really good. The dim light of the restaurant accentuates his dimples, and the tight jeans he’s wearing are doing great things to his ass. Nater’s hair is in its normal state of messy and floppy, a little more so from Mikey’s hands having ran through it. Its distracting, to say the least.

“Mikey.” Dylan says, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” Mikey says, a little startled.

“I asked if you think we should order dessert.”

“They have really good creme brûlée here.” Auston says, and of course he would know.

“Uh yeah, sure, but I don’t think I want a whole one.” Mikey responds. They still have the rest of the tournament, even if it is new years.

“We could split one?” Nate says.

“Sure.” Mikey smiles.

“Cute.” Mitch snickers, like the little pest he is.

“Wanna split one?” Auston asks him.

“Fuck no, I want my own.” Mitch says. Like he needs anymore sugar. Auston rolls his eyes but kisses his cheek.

“What ever you say, babe.”

Dylan gags.

Auston was right, the desert here is amazing. They ended up getting the creme brûlée and Mikey looks very cute as he licks the sweetness off his lips. Mitch gobbled up the tiramisu he ordered and ended up stealing half of Auston’s as well, which Auston happily let him do.

Mikey couldn’t help but envy them a little. They were so comfortable with each other in public. He watched as Auston tucked Mitch into his side, Mitch grinning up at him. He wished he could do the same with Nate, because Nate deserved it, but here Mikey is scared to do more than hug him in public.

They stayed until it got closer to midnight, Dylan and Mitch catching up with each other about whats going on in the OHL. Auston looks perfectly happy to just sit by Mitch’s side and let him squawk about how the Knights are still the best team.

“You having fun?” Nate asks, leaning in close to Mikey’s ear. It’s gotten pretty loud and crowded since they got here. The various Tv’s around the bar switched from hockey to the New Year’s Eve ball drop, which was only minutes away.

“Yeah.” Mikey smiled. “I-I’m glad you came. You know, like, to see me play and stuff. Thanks.”

Nate put his arm around Mikey’s shoulders, pressing his nose into his hair for a second. 

“You think I’m really going to miss you playing in the World Juniors? No way. But I mostly came to see Dylan.” Nate grinned, dimples forming in his cheeks. Mikey swatted at him but didn’t move his arm from where it was draped around him.

“Aw! Aren’t you two cute!” Mitch said, which was ironic, considering he was almost half way in Auston’s lap at this point.

“Shut up, Mitchy.” Mikey glared. I mean, he wasn’t wrong. They are pretty cute.

“Hey, the ball’s dropping.” Dylan said, pointing to the large TV screen that was beginning to count down the new year. People in the bar began to count down at ten seconds to midnight.

This was Mikey’s chance. He knew it. Couples kiss at midnight on new years and here he is in a crowded restaurant with his boyfriend. The perfect opportunity to show Nate what he would do for him.

“3.. 2... 1, Happy new year!”

The ball dropped, people were cheering, laughing, having a good time on new years eve. The place was packed, not in a bad way, but in a “we’re all out here having a good time” kinda way. Every TV was showing times square and the clouds of confetti falling over it, adding a warm feel to the bar. 

Mikey looked across the table to see Auston smile at Mitch before pulling him into a kiss. Nate was watching them as well, and Mikey couldn’t help feel a little guilty because Nate probably thought if he tried to kiss Mikey in this current setting he would push him away. 

Without thinking about it any longer, Mikey twists under Nathan’s arm and turns to kiss him, catching him off guard. Nate jumps in his seat a little at the feeling of Mikey’s lips on his before melting into the kiss.

“So cute.” Mitch says as Dylan whistles. Mikey was about to pull back to tell Dylan to shut the fuck up before Nate’s hand comes up to cup the side of his face and keep him there just a little longer before finally pulling back. Nate stares into Mikey’s eyes for a moment like they’re in their own little world despite the volume of the bar and their friends sitting right across the table. His cheeks dimple as he smiles, making Mikey’s heart melt.

“Why did you so that?” He asks quietly.

“Because I love you. I-I realized I should’t be afraid to show it. You deserve it.” Mikey says back, meaning every word.

“You don’t have to do that for me, Mikey. I know how uncomfortable it makes you.”

“What if I wanted to?” Mikey grins. Nate cares so much about him and puts up with all his shit. Mikey is so, so lucky.

“I love you.” Nate said.

“I love you too,” and Mikey kisses him, because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
